Super Mario Bros Ultra
by ninjakid287
Summary: Bowser unleashes the Utra Power Ups to destroy Mario and Luigi and then, rule the world. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Super Mario Bros. Ultra

By Ninjakid 287 I do not own Super Mario Bros.

* * *

"BWAH, HA HA"! "I unlock the power of the Ultra Power Ups!" "And when they accept me as their new master, I can finally destroy Mario and Luigi!

* * *

RRING! "Huh, what", Mario said drowsily. "Ugh, Luigi's snoring gives me a headache". Mario stumbled out of bed to his younger brother Luigi's bed. "Hey, Luigi, it's time to get up", Mario said, annoyed. "Get up", Mario said raising his voice. "GET UP"! Mario roared. "Whaa!" Luigi screamed. "MARIOOOOO! YOU IDIOT!" Luigi yelled. "WHY'D YOU YOU YELL?" "BECAUSE YOU WERE SNORING TO LOUD"! Mario yelled. They spent half an hour arguing until they finally made up. Mario looked out the window and saw something he'd never forget.

* * *

Next chapter: Quest Begins


	2. Chapter 2

Super Mario Bros. Ultra Chapter 4: The Ultra Power Ups Extreme Power

* * *

Mario and Luigi were on their way to the end of town when suddenly…. "Hey, miserable toads", the goombas said. "We're here to terrorize you". "Not while we're here"! Mario said. The goombas turned around. "W-whoa, its Mario and Luigi we thought you were dead", the goombas said, terrified. "Let's get them, Luigi", Mario said. "Right", Luigi said. "So you want to fight, huh"? the goombas said. "Then let's get started".

* * *

Mario used a Laser Flower. He turned into Laser Mario. His clothes changed from red shirt and blue overalls to gray shirt and red overalls. Luigi used a Lightning Flower. He turned from green shirt and blue overalls to yellow shirt and green overalls. The goombas charged at them. Mario shot a laser beam at one and Luigi shot lightning bolts at the other. They were completely knocked out.

* * *

"Okay , we give up", said the goombas. "Whoa, these Ultra Power Ups are extremely powerful", Luigi said. "Yeah, we could use this power to defeat Bowser", Mario said.

* * *

And so they walked out of the town to embark their dangerous quest. Next Chapter: Mario Bros VS. Kamek Part 1


	3. Chapter 3

Super Mario Bros. Ultra Chapter 3: Ultra Power Ups

* * *

"ARRGHHH, THIS IS IRRITATING"! Luigi yelled. "WE'VE BEEN READING SINCE THIS MORNING CAN WE JUST GO HOME"! "Sigh, we can't go home Luigi", Mario said. "We got to find out what those strong Power Ups are". "Okay, fine", Luigi said grumpily. The librarian walked towards them. "So, you want to know what the Ultra Power Ups are, eh?" he said. "I guess", Mario said half sure and unsure of what he meant. "Then follow me". They followed the librarian.

* * *

"Mario what if he's like that toad imposter"? Luigi asked. "Don't worry, Luigi", Mario said. "Bowser thinks we're dead." They soon stopped at a bookcase. The librarian pulled a book and a secret hallway was revealed. They went through the hallway until they stopped at a door. "If you enter this door you have to keep what's inside a secret", the librarian said. "Okay", Mario and Luigi said at the same time. "Then enter…."the librarian said.

* * *

It was a large stone room with strange Power Ups. "This is the Chamber of the Ultra Mushroom", the librarian said. In the middle of the room was a stone platform. On it was a giant sparkling mushroom. "That giant mushroom is the Ultra Mushroom", the librarian said. "It is the strongest of all the Ultra Power Ups. "Ultra Power Ups"? Mario said, confused. "They are stronger than normal Power Ups and don't disappear after use but, they have to recharge for an hour", the librarian said. "How do we know when they need to be charged"? Luigi asked. "You'll find out for yourself", the librarian said. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Take this leather bag. Despite how it looks it can carry lots of things.". "What's in the bag"? Mario asked. "I gave you ten Ultra Power Ups, a month's supply of food, and a tent", the librarian said. "Wait, a tent is in that small bag"? Mario asked surprised. "Goodness, you should listen", the librarian said. "I said it can carry lots of things". "Well I told everything you need to know so be off on your journey. "Bye, thanks for everything", Mario said. "Yeah, thanks" Luigi said.

* * *

They walked towards the exit, starting their new journey.

* * *

Next Chapter: The Ultra Power Ups Extreme Power


	4. Chapter 4

Super Mario Bros. Ultra Chapter 4: The Ultra Power Ups Extreme Power

* * *

Mario and Luigi were on their way to the end of town when suddenly…. "Hey, miserable toads", the goombas said. "We're here to terrorize you". "Not while we're here"! Mario said. The goombas turned around. "W-whoa, its Mario and Luigi we thought you were dead", the goombas said, terrified. "Let's get them, Luigi", Mario said. "Right", Luigi said. "So you want to fight, huh"? the goombas said. "Then let's get started".

* * *

Mario used a Laser Flower. He turned into Laser Mario. His clothes changed from red shirt and blue overalls to gray shirt and red overalls. Luigi used a Lightning Flower. He turned from green shirt and blue overalls to yellow shirt and green overalls. The goombas charged at them. Mario shot a laser beam at one and Luigi shot lightning bolts at the other. They were completely knocked out.

* * *

"Okay , we give up", said the goombas. "Whoa, these Ultra Power Ups are extremely powerful", Luigi said. "Yeah, we could use this power to defeat Bowser", Mario said.

* * *

And so they walked out of the town to embark their dangerous quest. Next Chapter: Mario Bros VS. Kamek Part 1


	5. Chapter 5

Super Mario Bros. Ultra Chapter 5: Mario Bros. VS. Kamek Part 1

* * *

The Mario Bros. have been walking on the only known route to Bowser's Castle. "Hey, Mario", Luigi said. "Let's stop and rest here and rest". "Okay, I'll set up the tent", Mario said. "Okay, I'll just lay here while you setup the tent", Luigi said. "NO YOU LAZY BUM"! Mario yelled. "SINCE YOU HAVE NOTHIG ELSE TO DO WHY DON'T YOU START THE CAMPFI- BANG!

* * *

A laser shot from the sky and made a fire. "Is that enough fire for you Mario Brothers"? They looked up and saw Kamek riding on his broomstick. "Kamek"! Mario and Luigi said at the same time. "I shall stop you from continuing your journey", Kamek said. "Hang on, who told you we were still alive"? Luigi asked. "Those two goombas you defeated told me so I knew I had to destroy you before you make it to King Bowser". "Anyway enough talk, let's fight", Mario said. Mario and Luigi used the Ultra Cape. Mario and Luigi now both have red capes on them. The capes gave them super strength, speed and the ability to fly. "Let's go, Luigi", Mario said. "Right", Luigi said. They both charged on Kamek but, as soon as they were about to punch him he disappeared.

* * *

"W-what , how did he do that"? Mario asked. Then, Kamek shot lightning at them. "AAAHHHHHHHHH"! Mario and Luigi screamed. "It'll take more than that to defeat me", Kamek said.

* * *

To be continued… Next Chapter: Mario Bros. VS. Kamek Part 2


	6. Chapter 6

Super Mario Bros. Ultra Chapter 6: Mario Bros. VS. Kamek Part 2

* * *

Mario and Luigi lay on the ground electrocuted. "Ha, ha ha ha ha", Kamek laughed. "Even with the Ultra Power Ups you're still weak"! "We're not weak", Mario said. "You're the one who's weak". "Yeah, that's right", Luigi agreed. They got up and got themselves ready.

* * *

"Let's go, Luigi", Mario said. "Right", Luigi said. "I like your courage but you need more than that to defeat me", Kamek said. Mario and Luigi used the Ultra Star. Their clothes turned shiny. The Ultra Star can give Mario and Luigi unlimited invincibility, the power to fly, super speed, and let's them shoot energy beams from their hands.

* * *

They shot energy beams at Kamek. They hit Kamek making him grunt in pain. That was a nice trick but let me show you mine", said Kamek. "Gyarglebarglynyargly", Kamek chanted. He cloned himself to make two more Kameks.

* * *

"Which one is the real Kamek", the Kameks said at the same time. Mario and Luigi shot energy beams at all the Kameks. "Dang it, our attack didn't work", Luigi said. "Wait, Luigi", Mario said. "I did this kind of problem in a video game before. We have to find a shadow under one of the Kameks. Once we find the shadow we found the real Kamek". "Will that really work"? Luigi asked. "I hope so", Mario said.

* * *

To be continued….. Next Chapter: Mario Bros. VS. Kamek Part 3


	7. Chapter 7

Super Mario Bros. Ultra Chapter 7: Mario Bros. VS. Kamek Part 3

* * *

Mario and Luigi looked under the Kameks. "The one on the end has a shadow", Luigi said. "All of them do", Mario said. They stopped and thought about their situation. "Hey, let's use the Lightning Flower to make a lightning storm", said Luigi. "Good idea", Mario said. Mario used the Lightning Flower. Mario turned into Lightning Mario. He shot lightning bolts in the sky.

* * *

"That should be enough lightning", Mario said. The lightning Mario shot up in the sky became a lightning storm. The light of the lightning storm made darker shadows of the Kameks. "Luigi, the one with the darkest shadow is the real one", Mario said. "Right", Luigi said. Luigi aimed for the one with the darkest shadow. "Lightning Bolt"! Mario said. Luigi used an energy blast. They landed a hit on the real Kamek. There was a big explosion. "Okay, I give up", Kamek said. "But, King Bowser will defeat you"! And with that, Kamek left.

* * *

"He's gone", Mario said. "Yeah, we won"! Luigi cheered. "Yeah, we did", Mario said. Mario and Luigi continued to build the camp. At Bowser's Castle….. Bowser was zapping Kamek with lightning because he lost the fight with Mario and Luigi. "YOU FOOL! I TOLD YOU TO CARRY OUT ONE SINGLE TASK BUT YOU WOUNDED UP COMING BACK SAYING YOU LOST"! Bowser roared. "I'm sorry King Bowser, I will not let it happen again", Kamek said. "It better not"! Bowser said.

* * *

Next Chapter: The Uncharged Ultra Power Ups


	8. Chapter 8

Super Mario Bros. Ultra Chapter 8: The Uncharged Ultra Power Ups

* * *

Mario woke up at 6:00 in the morning. As always, Luigi was snoring very loud. "Hey, Luigi it's time to get up", Mario said. "C'mon, wake up". Just after Mario said that, he got the best idea to wake Luigi up.

* * *

"Huh", Luigi said. He looked around. He was in a small raft Mario made in the middle of the lake nearby their camp. "MARIO", Luigi said yelling. "WHAT DID YOU DO"? "I MADE A RAFT WHILE YOU WERE SLEEPING AND PUT YOU ON IT SO YOU CAN FLOAT ALL ON THE LAKE", Mario said. "MARIO YOU IDIOT"! Luigi yelled. Luigi always shook when he yelled so he shook the raft and fell into the lake. Luigi was drowning. "Luigi, I'll help you"! Mario said. Mario swam up to Luigi. Luigi was flailing to keep himself floating. Mario was finally at Luigi. He grabbed Luigi. Luigi was kicking and moving his arms all over the place. "Hold still, Luigi", Mario said. Luigi continued to flail until they finally submerged underwater.

* * *

20 minutes later…

* * *

Mario and Luigi finally made it back on dry land. "Luigi", Mario said. "You are getting swimming lessons".

* * *

1 hour later…

* * *

Mario and Luigi had just finished eating breakfast. "Hey Mario", Luigi said. "What would happen when we use an uncharged Ultra Power Up"? "I don't think we should try to use one", Mario said. "C' mon, Mario, don't tell me you're becoming a wimp", Luigi said. "That won't work on me, Luigi", Mario said. "Fine then", Luigi said. "I'll do it myself"! Luigi walked off to try using an uncharged Ultra Power Up.

* * *

Luigi took out an uncharged Laser Flower. It had no color. He tried to use it but instead, the flower shot lasers at him. Luigi started to run back to camp. The Laser Flower followed Luigi back to camp. When Luigi arrived at camp, Mario grabbed the Laser Flower and put it back with the other Ultra Power Ups. "Mario, let's not use anymore uncharged Ultra Power Ups", Luigi said. "Okay, bro", Mario said.

* * *

Next Chapter: The End


	9. Final Chapter

Super Mario Bros. Ultra Final Chapter: The End

* * *

If you read this story since its start, I thank you for sticking with it. I hope you enjoy this final chapter.

* * *

Mario and Luigi were close to Bowser's Castle. How did they know that? Because of all the lava around them. "Well, I guess this is it, Luigi", Mario said. "Yeah", Luigi replied. They walked up to the castle doors and opened.

* * *

In his throne sat Bowser. "Hello, Mario Bros.", Bowser said. "Give it up, Bowser", Mario said. "Now why would I give up"? Bowser asked. "Well anyway let's get to destroying you", Bowser said. Bowser used an ultra cape. Mario and Luigi did to. They all charged at each other. There was a big boom. Mario and Luigi fell while Bowser landed on his feet. Then Bowser charged at Mario and Luigi again and again, hitting harder with each hit. "Time for the final blow", Bowser said. Before Bowser could use his final hit, Mario and Luigi used an Ultra Star. They both shot energy beams at Bowser. Bowser fell and was knocked out.

* * *

Then, Kamek came and revived him making him stronger faster and bigger than ever before. Bowser made a big roar. His roar shook the whole room. Mario and Luigi charged at him only to be burned with Bowser's fire. They landed on the ground head first. "Luigi", Mario said. "We have to combine our powers to defeat him. They put all their energy together but before they can use their combined strength, the Ultra Mushroom appeared. "I guess we have to use this one", Mario said. They used it and felt power all over their body. Then, Mario, Luigi, and Bowser charged at each other. As soon as they made impact, there was a large boom explosion. It destroyed the whole room.

* * *

Bowser had awoken. He looked around him. "Goombas", Bowser said. "Clean up this mess and look for Mario and Luigi".

* * *

It took a few hours but they finally cleaned up and found Mario and Luigi. "Are they alive"? Bowser asked. The goomba checked. "My Goodness", the goomba said. "What is it"? Bowser asked. "Mario and Luigi are, dead".

* * *

Bowser checked. He felt no heartbeat. "You're right, they are dead"! Bowser said, surprised. "Fix this room, after that we feast"! Bowser said. "Bwah, ha ha ha ha"! Bowser laughed. Bowser's plan had worked. He did kill Mario and Luigi.

* * *

What's going to happen to the Mushroom Kingdom when Mario and Luigi are gone? Find out on my next story: Super Mario Bros. Ultra 2: The New Hero


End file.
